


Love on a dirt bike

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, They love each other, dirtbike, sex on the dirtbike, they are also back from a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: “I want to do it on this. On the bike. Next time," he says in a low growl.





	

The night air is chilly as Lukas kisses him softly on the lips. They've barely dismounted from the dirtbike in front of Gabe and Helen’s house and his boyfriend is already tugging him against himself, breathing on his mouth and wrapping an arm around his waist, fingers skimming the edge of his jeans, just below the hem of his sweatshirt.  
Philip giggles quietly, and hugs him back, kissing back and then pecking his lips once, twice.

“Gabe and Helen’ll be up still. It's 11 and it's a school night,” he murmurs, forehead touching Lukas’.

“Don't wanna let you go.” Lukas’ eyes are closed, a smile stretching his lips.

Philip laughs again.  
"You'll see me in the morning.”

Lukas purses his lips together. His eyes are still closed. “Mmm. I want you now.”

Philip closes his eyes too, and sighs. He knows the feeling. He wants to have Lukas against himself, flush against his body, right there and then, too. And for the rest of the night. He wishes that they could spend the night, he wishes they could spend every night together, wrapped in each other’s arms and breathing in each other’s hair, touching and reassuring and holding. Lukas is so physical and intense, and his hands feel so good, reassuring, everywhere on Philip’s body; and not just for him. It's reassuring for Lukas to touch him, to explore him and to grasp and hold, and Philip wishes they could do that all the time.

“Mmh,” Philip purrs, ends another deep kiss. Whispers. “I have to go inside.”

Lukas still has his eyes closed, but Philip can see he's making a conscious attempt to pull himself together. Philip feels a bit guilty for having let him become so worked up, for having allowed his fingers to sneak under his shirt when there's no opportunity to do what they both want to do.  
Lukas pushes up against the seat, propping himself upright, and finally opens his eyes.

“I want to do it on this. On the bike. Next time," he says in a low growl.

Philip’s eyes actually go round with surprise.

“What?”

“Right here on the bike,” Lukas repeats. He doesn't add anything else, and Philip doesn't need him to. All of a sudden, his body is on fire again, and he has to close his eyes once more because he feels weak.  
“You're- you’re crazy,” he manages to murmur instead.

Lukas only stares at him, right in the eyes, and strokes Philip’s swollen lips with his thumb, slowly.  
Philip can't tear his eyes away from Lukas’, from the hunger he sees there. He is this close from giving in, from saying screw this and pushing Lukas’ against his belly, forgetting all about curfews and parents waiting and school in the morning.

Lukas is the one to move first. He kisses Philip on the nose – he avoids his lips, wisely – smiles softly, and gently pushes Philip towards the front door with a hand on his lower back. Philip grasps the doorknob and he's grateful the door is unlocked – yes, Gabe and Helen are up – because he's too tense to even use the keys. All he can do is watch Lukas start the bike and leave, and then he takes a deep breath, and tries to calm himself down.

 

*******

 

“So how is this for a Friday night date?” Lukas asks as they dismount by the barn at his father’s house. All the lights are off inside; Bo is away for the weekend.

“We went to the movies, we can say we have a social life,” Philip replies, following as Lukas props the bike against the wall in the shed. He rubs his hands together for a moment; they're shaking a little.

It's anticipation, and he knows it.

“If only we’d actually watched it. The movie,” Lukas says, and he smiles, and his hand goes to the small of Philip’s back, pulling him towards himself as he walks the couple of steps back towards the bike.

Philip chuckles. "If only they didn't run out of chocolate ice cream..."

Lukas kisses him, soft.

“You've told Helen you're staying over, right?”

Philip nods, and his nose nuzzles gently against Lukas’ cheek. He'd gone all shades of red when he told Helen he wasn't going to come back that night; there was really only one reason for him to stay over at Lukas’ place, and he'd felt Helen’s eyes on his face, searching, seen Gabe smiling knowingly. Fortunately, they had graciously agreed without asking embarrassing questions.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Lukas pulls him closer, then gently turns him so that his back is towards the wall, nudges him so that his backside hits the seat. Lukas’ lips go on his neck, kiss softly, slide along the throat and his prominent, delicate Adam’s apple.

“So we could- we have the whole house to ourselves. We could go inside…” Philip tries, even as he lifts his chin to give Lukas better access.

Lukas gives him a small bite, right under his jaw.

“Mm, no. I told you what I wanted to do.”

Lukas’ hands are already sliding down his shirt alongside his ribcage and down to his waist, and his fingers open wide around Philip’s hips and grab, hold on.

“And are you sure no one will see us out here?” Philip is now whispering. Lukas’ face lifts up to his and he gives Philip a bite on his lower lip. It stings deliciously.

“No one is around.”

Lukas’ tone is final. Philip is still staring into his boyfriend’s eyes, until Lukas looks away, looks down; and then Philip feels those fingers slide slowly over to the front, down in between his legs. He closes his eyes, and seriously cannot find any other reason to stall any longer.

He has to help Lukas unzip his jeans, because Lukas has started a deep kiss and neither want to break it for too long. They kiss, stop, pull clothes down and off and out of the way, and kiss deeply in between, with tongue and teeth. Philip can feel that Lukas is lost already and so he closes his eyes, lets Lukas lift him up on the seat of the bike and tenses his thighs to hold there, even though the bike creaks a little in protest. He widens his legs and makes room for Lukas’ fingers to push and stroke, and touch inside him; they both moan loudly, into each other’s mouths, and Philip holds on to Lukas’ shoulder.

“Are you okay,” Lukas pants against his cheek. Philip can feel how full of want he is and he nods, pants back against Lukas’ neck, eyes closed and brow furrowed.  
“Yeah, I'm okay, just – just put the condom on. Just –“ Philip is practically gone too by now; Lukas’ desire, his breaths, his hard body against his own are making his head spin. He manages to open the wrapper, somehow gets his hands to work even as Lukas sucks on the softest part of his neck and moans demandingly.  
Philip wraps his legs around Lukas’ waist and clings to Lukas’ shoulders, and trusts the poor bike to hold him up when Lukas finally pushes forward, pushes in. Philip can't help but cry out, loud – the sensation is still so new and so intense, and he can't believe it, this is Lukas, this is him and Lukas, making love, this is them together and close, so close, like they've never allowed anyone else to be – and Lukas kisses him back, grunting at every thrust, pushing against the wall and with a hand in Philip’s hair, clutching sweaty curls.

  
                            ****** 

 

They kiss for a while after, until they feel sore and shaky, and the hard angles of the bike are starting to bite into their back and legs.  
Lukas chuckles softly at the mess on his fingers, at the fact that he has to wipe his hand on his shirt, but no matter, he'll throw it in the wash – and helps Philip down from the bike, holds him tight to himself when Philip lets out a pained moan.

“Hey, are you sure you're okay,” he asks, and there's concern in his voice. “Did it hurt?” His eyes scan Philip’s, and he strokes curls away from his boyfriend’s face.

Philip smiles, and shakes his head slowly. “It never hurts. With you. Never.”

He earns another deep kiss at this, another long kiss that leaves both of them panting at the end. It's proper night time now and it's pitch dark; they feel each other by touch, their mouths find each other blindly.

“Can we- “ Lukas says softly, after yet another kiss. “There's ice cream in the freezer. Chocolate..”

Philip chuckles. “Yeah, let's go eat some ice cream.”

Lukas pecks him on the lips.  
"And then go to bed.”

Philip nods, smiling.

“Yes. And then we’ll go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first story in the Eyewitness fandom, so comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
